Mutant matchmakers!
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: Kurt likes Ororo, Ororo likes Kurt and neither of them will admit it. The others decide enough's enough, join this meddling group of mutants as they attempt to get the two together. Resulting in trouble, romance and pure madness persuing their mischievous endeavors! Set inbetween X-Men 2 and the last stand. Rated T for language. Some charachters may be OOC.


**A/N: Hi guys, just another story I had scribbled down and decided to publish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, or else Storm and Nightcrawler would actually be together and Daniel Cudmore (the guy who played Colossus) would've got more lines and scenes, he also would've been rehearsing in my home every weekend.**

Kurt's POV:

I watched her from the other end of the kitchen, from afar, how I always watched her. She was a saint and I was a sinner. She was beautiful and I was, well look at me, vile! She was confident and I was shy. She was courageous and I was a coward. We were polar opposites, why would someone like HER ever want or even consider someone like me? She smiled at Peter, actually Poitr; but Peter was much easier to pronounce, as he entered. I'd recently discovered that this was his first name (it is not nearly as intimidating as the name Colossus) and she then proceeded to throw him a soda; which he caught and then smiled at her in a way akin to a thank you. "Still watching our little weather witch?" A low voice suddenly whispered in my ear. I jerked round, nearly teleporting in my shock!

"Hallo Logan, you gave me quite a scare!" I gasped - an after effect of the adrenaline rush.

"You didn't answer my question." He told me accusingly

I sighed "Ja." I admitted sheepishly. A peevish smile slid onto his face, "but please don't tell her." I begged.

"You wanna do that yourself?" He asked, obviously thoroughly amused.

"I don't want to embarrass her like that!" I told him ashamed,

"Trust me, that won't embarrass her; me pissed off my head, coming in while she's on duty at 1:00 am in the morning and telling her to 'get her tits out' embarrasses her." He told me laughing

"That was sehr impolite." I commented.

"She wouldn't have to worry about that with you, if you even thought about that there'd be a new edition to that religious body art."

The man had a point.

"Hey Kurt, Logan y'wanna drink?" My angel suddenly shouted from atop the worksurface, judging by her voice she had – thankfully – not heard our conversation.

"Y'got any beer?" Asked Logan loudly.

"Logan, this is a school; we don't have beer, but we have soda." She replied face-palming.

"I'll have a soda then." He told and gave her a look that said 'no I will not say please.' She sighed in defeat and threw him a soda.

She settled those dark orbs on me and they seemed to soften; to me they were heartbreakingly beautiful. My mouth ran dry, my heart rate kicked into overdrive, my chest tightened and butterflies fluttered in my churning stomach.

"Kurt, do you want anything to drink?" She asked sweetly.

"J... Ja, can I have a soda please?" I stammered, I mentally kicked myself, why did I have to sound like such an idiot in front of her?

"Of course you can have a soda; you're so polite... unlike some people!" She told me, looking pointedly at Logan. In return he shrugged and feigned innocence.

She rolled her eyes before throwing me a soda; my tail lashed out, caught the can and set it on the table before me.

We chatted and drank for a while, well mainly Logan and Ororo bickering with Peter sat sketching in the corner; occasionally throwing in his own opinions and me continuing to admire Ororo.

We stayed like this until we heard footsteps and giggles. Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty walked into the room chattering, all dressed in fluffy dressing gowns and bunny slippers. Bobby slouched in after them bleary eyed. Normally students would be sent straight back to bed if they were up after curfew; but as they, like Peter, were classed as senior members of the student body they had certain privileges, for example they were allowed to abandon the curfew rule.

Bobby slumped into the seat next to Peter and grumbled to himself "stupid slumber parties... mean girlfriend, waking me up at crazy o'clock!" Peter and I chuckled at that.

"Hey Storm, Kurt, Logan. You wouldn't happen to have a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough ice cream would you?" asked Rogue,

"Or cheesy puffs?" added Kitty,

"And maybe some Haribo Tangfastics?" queried Jubilee,

"Some soda and chocolate éclairs would be nice too." Bobby finished hopefully.

Ororo sighed "fine."

She fetched them their snacks just as Scott and Professor Xavier came in.

"Fixing midnight snacks Ororo? In that case I'll have a blueberry muffin thank you very much." Chortled Xavier. Everyone else took that as an open opportunity and placed their orders too.

Once I'd eaten I decided to go and get some sleep. So I stood and yawned "goodnight everyone, süβe träume."

Ororo stood up too and announced, "I should be going too; I've got a class first thing tomorrow!" with that she left and I teleported to my room.

3rd person:

Most of the inhabitants were now eating in silence since the two's departure; that is until Xavier let out a soft chuckle his eyes alight with mischief. The gathering looked at him curiously.

"I just so happened to notice Logan's thoughts, that those two individuals would make a good couple." He explained

"If you don't mind me asking, who would make a good couple?" asked Kitty in confusion.

"Why Nightcrawler and Storm of course." He smiled.

Understanding reached the mutants' eyes, even Scott's, although it was hidden behind his glasses and in light of recent events it's hardly surprising that there wasn't much expression there anyway.

"Aww, but they would be so cute together as well." The girls cooed.

"I know from Logan's thoughts that Kurt admits his feelings and I have sensed flickers of interest within Storm's mind, but is too stubborn to admit it. So I, like Logan, think it's appropriate to do a bit of matchmaking." He finished.

"I'm in!" exclaimed everyone, including Scott, which shocked many people.

"Jean would've wanted her friend to be happy." Scott explained.

There was a lingering silence at the mention of Jean, her death had been scarcely more than two weeks ago and it had shaken everyone within the manor to the core.

Logan, unsurprisingly, was the first to break the silence, "for effect we shouldn't tell either of them or anyone who isn't involved."

"agreed."

"We'll need an operation name and code names." Jubilee pointed out.

"What about alpha for Logan instead of Wolverine, Kit Kat for Kitty, Ice pop for Bobby, Open minds for Professor Xavier, Crown for Jubilee in reference to the ceremony they have for the monarch in England, Beamer for Scott because of his powers, alloy for Pete for the same reason as Scott, Fugitive for me because it's practically a synonym for Rogue in federal terms and as for the operation how about Venus after the roman Goddess of love and beauty because using Cupid is just way too obvious?"

"I know I speak for everyone when I say you hit the nail on the head, Rogue." Xavier beamed down at her.

"Let operation Venus commence!" concluded Logan with a smirk.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Drop me a review to state your opinion. Have a good day, Vixter-twihard ;)**


End file.
